A world that supposedly doesn't exist
by Musicfreak14725
Summary: i wrote this a couple years ago and i just now got an account. so criticize your hear out. mixture of everything.
1. Chapter 1

-A World that supposedly doesn't Exist-  "School Sucks" you say oh so enthusiastically as you kick a pinecone on the sidewalk while walking home. The weather was nice about 85 degrees low humidity slight breeze; but there was this weight in the air that wasn't normal. You brush it off as paranoia but subconsciously think 'something different is going to happen'. You don't entirely know how right you are but all things reveal themselves in due time. As you open the front door to your house, your dog Patrick is right there waiting to meet you. You call out only to see that your mom and dad were still working. You rest your bag by the table, give your dog a treat, and sit down to finish your Spanish extra credit because god knows you need it. It was those dumb survey things that teachers give out to 'know their students'. Name- Jessica Jones DOB- 6/21/91 5 digit student id #- 14725 height- 5' hair color- dark brown eye color- green grade- 10 hobbies- music, dancing, singing, playing volleyball, playing viola and piano, writing, watching anime, and art. "well that was pointless but I need the points. The only reason Sr. Romero gave us that is because we have finals this week." After your discussion with yourself, you see that it was 5:30. 'Aw what the hell I've got nothing better to do' you think as you sit down on the couch, turn on the T.V., and flip through the channels until you find something good. Unfortunately this didn't for a long time. But you patients rewarded you with Yu Yu Hakusho. "oh my god, they brought it back! They brought it baaaaaaack" you say in a sing song voice (like it serendipity.) when you stopped your singing, you realized that the episode was where Hiei showed up. So like any other fan of the show you end up yelling "Go HIEI!" But after a while you kind of fell asleep in the middle of the dark tournament. But what happened to you next could only happen in a million years. You fell off of the couch with a soft 'thud'. You groaned and heard soft almost silent footsteps, but it was only after you lifted your head from the floor that you realized that this was not your home, but it did smell good. Like really good food. When you finally come to you your senses you see a red headed person in kitchen wearing a pink frilly apron. 'This kind of reminds me of something I read. If I remember correctly that would be Kurama.' The person turns around and reveals Kurama. Once he sees you he starts walking toward you to see if your okay. The first thing that goes through your mind is that 'Okay that's it! I've finally figured it out. I've gone crazy. I mean, sure this person looks like Kurama, but what do I know? I'm crazy.' After this rhetorical thought process you finally found your voice. "Um excuse me, but where am I exactly?" The person walking toward you kneels down and offers a hand to help you up. "Oh yes. I'm sorry. My name is Suichi Minamino. It's about 6:30 in the morning on Monday if you would like to know and you are in my house" "Okay thank you- did you say Monday!?" "Um yes, is something wrong?" "no it's nothing just forgot what day it was." Awkward silence. "Um if you don't mind me asking what is your name and what happened?" "Well I only know the answer to the first one. My name is Jessica Jones. And what do you mean what happened?" "Well we, me and my friends, found you under a tree pretty beaten." "well thank you Suichi, for helping me." * DING DONG* Suichi stands up and you do too. Suichi speaks first "My friends are coming over for breakfast would you like to meet them?" "Yes, thank you." 'Just as I thought, I'm in YYH, but how did I get here? I was found right were I woke up in my dream, same with the wounds. Oh well I've always wanted to meet the only ruler with a diaper rash. Oh yeah and Hiei, you can get out of my head now. –what are you talking about onna?- 'you will all be told in due time.' After the connection is cut, you hear voices coming through the doorway consisting of "hey is the girl up yet, hey kur-suichi, and Hn." Suichi answers "yes, she's up, she's in the living room."   FF to after breakfast  "hey you guys I have one question, what would you say if I told you I know everything about you?" Yusuke was the first to speak/yell. "Psh. Yeah right how much could you possibly know? Prove it." "hm. Okay I will. First off you  Yusuke Urameshi- A crude, rambunctious, selfish, seemingly uncaring, a reputation for being a toughest fighter in town (and he is, too) did something so unexpected that no one, not even the Spirit World [Reikai] had been expecting it. He did something genuinely good...and ended up road kill for it. Because of the unusual circumstances, Yusuke is given an opportunity to be revived. He is reluctant at first...but after he learns just how much me meant to others, he agrees to try. It's a rough, brutal ordeal and in the end succeeds and rejoins the world of the living. In exchange for his new lease on life, Yusuke is appointed the Living World's [Ningenkai's] Spirit Detective. His Spirit Gun [Rei Gun], a concentrated bolt composed of the sum of his spirit energy. Was limited to using the technique once a day, but in the course of his cases, he receives special training to further boost his spiritual abilities and give him advanced techniques like the Shotgun (a multi-shot Spirit Gun burst). Also, he receives various devices from the Spirit World [Reikai] to assist in his missions (such as a spyglass and a communicator). Yusuke twitches and the others are just staring with shock on their faces. Then Kuwabara and Yusuke point fingers at you and yell "Stalker!" you sweat drop and ask does anyone else want proof?" they all shake their heads no but then Suichi starts to speak. "um Jessica you know we have to take to Koenma right" "yup that was pretty much what I was aiming for." "ok … oh! Before I forget here is the bag that was sitting next to you when we found you." "Thank you Suichi." Yusuke then calls Koenma and says he's found something important  At Koenma's  'Hey look an ogre…' "HI GEORGE!" you five walk into Koenma's office . "Oh hello Yusuke, you said that you had found something important." "yeah HER!" Yusuke answers while pointing at you. You get a tick mark and slap him upside the head. "What about her?" Koenma asks slightly confused. "well how can I put this-" Yusuke was interrupted by Kuwabara. "She knows everything about us" Koenma looks at you with curiosity "what's your name" "Jessica Jones" "Where did you come from?" "the United States on a different plane of reality where the lives of you and your spirit detectives are all an anime/ manga series." "okay now that we know where you came from what were you doing before you came here?" "I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho, the name of your show, on T.V., fell asleep, had a creepy dream." You said the last part quietly. Well then lets hear it. Koenma says. "Ok whatever you say" you answer * Dream Sequence * Death was the only word to describe it, or dark that could work too. You, or who you thought you were, were standing upon a hill with two faceless characters standing in front of you surrounding the three of you were bodies. Bloody bodies of men, women, child, human and demon alike. When the faces of the two people in front of you were finally revealed by a giant flash of lightning across the sky your eyes widened. The two people were my real mother and father. I had never knew them, I was adopted when I was 4. My father started to speak first "my child this is what you will cause. You will cause an evolution. Great change will result of this. Remember us our as king Leon and queen Alana of the southwest flame. Be with strength our daughter princess Akara." As you looked up into their eyes you see that your father with that of an Uchiha and your mother with eyes of a Hyuuga. * End Dream * -Koenma's POV.- 'so this is the child of the great King Leon and Queen Alana. We will have to see what power she possesses. 


	2. Chapter 2

*everyone's thoughts*  Yusuke- 'wow, thats cool but kinds of creepy.' Kuwabara- ' elevetor music'  Kurama- 'i wonder what kind of demon she is?' Hiei- 'Hn if she is royalty then she must have some sort of power' Yoko- 'so the is the daughter of my old friend leon and allana; i look forward to this.'   *Your POV*  " okay why is everyone looking at me weird?" "no we're not" Yusuke and Kuwabara chant. " that's it your dead!" i yell " Again!" you somehow materialize all of you weapons and headband onto your person and say, " you Have a Two second Head start. GO!" after they began running, you tried a couple handsigns and yelled "BYAKUUGAN!" " It worked 360 degree view" you then try something else and yell SHARINGAN! " Oh dang i'm good and i'm not even a Hyuuga or Uchiha." "actually Akara, your parents were." you turn around to see that Yoko was the one who spoke. " you are also part Phoenix demon. it was sealed inside you." "how do you know all of this?" you question Yoko. " you're parents we're great people and friends. they told me themselves." he explained. you suddenly had an idea. " Hey Koenma, do you have something like a dementional portal creator along with a communicator?" " yes but there're only 3 of them." " Can i have one?" " no." " why" " because you have to earn it by defeating all of the spirit detectives." " okay, i've already beat Yusuke and Kuwabara." "how?" Koenma asks. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." you say simply. " Yoko, did my parents ever mention anythin about the sharingan or the byakuugan?" " No not really only that you were the first to have both." " okay , thankyou. Oh yeah how many dots do i have?" three, Why?" " did my parents ever mention me killing anyone." "now that you mention it there was this one girl. i dont know why though but they were happy about it." " okay how old was i" " Hmm about eight. why" " just wanted to know" ' cool i was younger than Itachi.... SWEET!'  *FF* To after you beat everyone.  " bye guys" you say as you open a portal. " oh yeah. Koenma if you need me just call." " will do. now off you go." the next thing you remember is landing in the middle of the chunin exams with a kinai flying toward you. you are a little slow in blocking it but thankfully a wall of fire appears and defends you. " okay this is so cool!" ' Yoko was right. Thank you time travel.' you then pass out due to some sort of side effect of the portal.


End file.
